Protective Light
by daily-chan
Summary: on a cold night Riku's remembering converstations, maybe Sora can bring some light into those. is meant to be light yaoi. Requested fic


Protective light

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Chain of Memories or any of the words owned by Square Enix.

Paring: Riku x Sora

Rating: Teenager

Warning: Meant as Yaoi, but doesn't really involve anything.

Special Warnings: This fic is the result of incapability to sleep for four days so bewares the result.

Also this fic is unbeta'd, both because my beta is on vacation and the man I wrote it for died two days ago so I just wanted to get it on as soon as possible to keep my promise.

So if any errors are there they are entirely my fault and spell check didn't recognize them.

For Fred Michielsen

August 18th 1956 – July 20th 2008

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a cold night at Destiny Island.

Rain clattered in the sand and wind blew through the trees strongly, making them bang against the rocks hard.

Weird noises surrounded the small island where three people stayed, of which two were sleeping.

The third, a young man with silver hair, was unable to sleep as nightmares haunted him.

Not wanting to wake the other two that were sleeping he walked through the rain in a slow movement, not bothered by the rain or the wind as he walked into the caves to what he and Sora once called their secret spot.

He knew that it was not so secrete anymore since at least three more people knew about it but he couldn't address it any other way.

Not after so many years.

Walking through the cage he looked at the many drawings he and his friends had drawn during the years, his eyes landing on the very last drawing, the one of his two best friends.

His hand traveled over the paopu fruit that was drawn to both ways and smiled a little sadly before he turned around and looked at the door in front of him that was locked.

He knew it wouldn't open anymore without the help of the keyblade, but Riku was glad for that.

He had caused enough problems as it was.

Sitting down on a rock he looked at the door as he closed his eyes momentarily before quickly opening them again.

He knew he was tired, even though he didn't want to return to sleep, silently fearing the nightmares that were sure to come.

He thought back about the nightmares that were hunting him as he sighed and looked at the ceiling.

He could see himself in front of the unreal Ansem in Castle Oblivion as the shadow talked to him, trying to get him to join the darkness again.

But the moment he started to crumble under Ansem's words the King had appeared and spoken to him.

'The light will never give up on you; you'll always find it, even in the deepest darkness. But you have to open your eyes to see it."

He could still hear the King say it, even though it was so long ago.

"Your Majesty, do you really think I can reach the light?" He had asked.

"Don't worry Riku." Had been the Kings answer.

"What if I open my eyes, but still see only darkness." It was true that Riku had feared the darkness more then anything else, even though he realized now, that was not entirely true.

"Don't let go of yourself. Fight the darkness inside you it won't be easy. But even in the darkest darkness…. there's always a little light. Please don't forget that. You and I have seen it. The far-off, welcoming light inside the door to darkness…"

He hadn't completely understood the Kings words back there, for all he could see when he thought back about that door was the keyblade barrier.

It seemed that wherever he went, he always stumbled upon his best friend who never turned his back on him.

Riku closed his eyes as he remembered the looks of disbelieve and confusing on his friends face when he had found out he had sided with the heartless.

But even though he had betrayed the brunette countless times as he chose Maleficent side, Sora had always kept fighting for him.

But then again, Riku had always thought of Sora as the innocent happy go lucky boy he knew from back on the islands.

He had never realized just how strong Sora really was, and how deep his loyalty for his friends went.

It impressed him how the brunette had became so strong in such a short time or was it that he had just never seen that strength in him before.

Riku had to smile as he thought about Sora.

"Riku?" A soft voice pulled him out of his thoughts and he opened his eyes as he turned around to the source of the voice, somehow not really surprised to see his friend standing at a little distance near the cave entrance which was clearly visible in a soft light and Riku figured he must have been here for several hours as it was already light outside.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he looked at Sora.

The brunette just smiled as he walked closer to him, somehow chasing the darkness around them away as he approached even though Sora didn't seem to notice that.

Riku blinked as he noticed the pitch-black entrance behind Sora, which he had been able to see clearly not even a moment ago. He couldn't even see the outside but still as he looked at Sora he was able to see him clearly in a soft light that was just there.

The boy sat down on the ground next to Riku's rock.

"You weren't there when I woke up." The brunette finally answered him, still talking softly.

"How did you know I was here?" Riku asked as he kept looking at Sora, drawn to the light that seemed to be wavering around him steadily.

It drew to him that the light seemed to be coming out of the boy himself as it gently pulled Riku into the light as well as Sora smiled.

"I just knew. You always go here when you're upset."

"I'm not upset." Riku said, smiling as well.

"No, but you are down." Sora said as he looked down to the ground.

Riku didn't even ask how the other was perfectly able to read his emotion. He figured he didn't want to know.

He let himself slide of the rock and next to Sora in the sand before he sighed.

"Nightmares?" The boy asked him softly.

"Yeah…"

"Want to talk about it?" Sora asked him with the same soft voice.

"Not really."

"Okay." Riku smiled as Sora leaned a bit against him with a sigh before he closed his eyes. It was so like the brunette to accept his choice just like that.

He laid his arm around Sora's waist and pulled him closer as the brunette didn't move out of his arms.

Instead Sora just sighed as he shifted a bit closer, laying his head against Riku's shoulder.

Riku leaned against the rock as he looked at the walls while lightly brushing his fingers over Sora's lower arm that rested near Riku's arm.

The brunette didn't seem bothered by it so Riku kept doing it as he looked at the walls.

The light that radiated from his friend was gentle and soft, but didn't draw shadows on the wall.

Through the light Riku could see the darkness that surrounded his own form. But even though he knew that darkness should scare him somehow it didn't.

He looked back at the boy in his arms and the light that brushed gently against his darkness.

It didn't chase the darkness away, but seemed to embrace it, accepting its presence.

Just like how Sora was embracing and accepting him.

Slowly a smile formed on his lips. "Just like light and shadow." He muttered.

"Yeah."

Blinking Riku looked down at Sora to see the brunette had his eyes opened and looked at the door.

Realizing the brunette had probably always known Riku smiled a bit.

"Darkness may destroy our bodies…but it won't touch our hearts will it?" He asked as he looked at Sora.

The brunette smiled as he looked up to Riku through half open eyes. "Not as long as our hearts are together."

Riku looked at Sora without smiling.  
"What if our hearts will become separated?"

The brunette shook his head as he looked at Riku, his eyes opening completely now.

"As long as you think of the ones you hold dear, and hold them in you're heart you will be in their heart as well. Alone the heart may be weak, and sometimes it may even give in. But I know that deep down, there's a light that never goes out. And as long as we think about that light, the ones you hold in you're heart, then the heart will always be strong."

"But what if the heart belongs to the darkness?" Riku asked as he looked at Sora, no longer trying to hide just had he feared.

Sora just smiled.

"In every heart there is a little bit of light. No heart belongs completely to the darkness if you don't want it to. Just find you're light."

"How do you find that light?"

"Just find out who's most important to you and you'll find the answer."

Sora gave him as replay before he closed his eyes again and let out a deep yawn and Riku smiled as he brushed his fingers over Sora's cheek.

"Are you tired?" Riku asked as he looked at Sora.

"A little." Sora confessed as he smiled without actually opening his eyes and leaned into Riku's touch.

"Sleep then."

"Hm…but I don't want to move and besides, what about you?"

Riku smiled about Sora's concern.

"I never said you had to move." He said before he pulled Sora closer.

Sora slid his arm around Riku's torso as well as he smiled and buried his face deeper into his shoulder, his spiky brown hair tickling Riku's cheek softly.

But Riku didn't mind one bit as he looked down at Sora smiling.

"Will you sleep as well?" The brunette asked him softly as he looked up to him with questionable eyes.

"In a bit I will." Riku said, still smiling.

"Hm…good." Sora smiled before he lied back down and closed his eyes. His soft breathing soon becoming even and Riku kept smiled as he looking at him.

His smile increased as he realized the King had been right.

He just had to open his eyes to see the light in his heart.

For it had been in front of him all this time without him even realizing it.

He looked back at the wall again and blinked as he saw a drawing there he hadn't noticed before. It had been hidden in the darkness till now and Riku smiled as he saw the drawing of two boys, one surrounded in light and the other in darkness with a big heart drawn around their hands that held each other.

Sora must have drawn that when they were still little as the drawing looked old and faded.

Riku smiled as he looked down at Sora again and pressed a kiss in the sleeping boy's hair.

"I think I found the answer already Angel." He whispered and slowly slid down into a lying position without moving or waking Sora up.

He pulled Sora closer against him and brushed his hand over Sora's arm softly.

"Thank you." He said softly before he closed his eyes, quickly drifting off to sleep.

He knew no more nightmares would haunt him, for Sora's light would protect him from them forever.

The end

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This was a request from a dear old friend of mine as he asked for a fic with Riku and Sora and he forbid me to change anything and just post it like this so I did and kept my promise.

Sorry if it's confusing

Reviews are loved!


End file.
